


i wanna be the place you call your home

by allegrolines



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emotional Sex, Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegrolines/pseuds/allegrolines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun gets down on one knee in front of Howon, reaches out to curl his hand around Howon’s ankle and rub little circles over the joint.</p><p>“I don’t know if I’m ready to say yes yet, Woohyunie,” Howon says, his voice light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna be the place you call your home

**Author's Note:**

> For Kim, Taka and Stacy.

The second thing Woohyun does after tugging Howon into the bedroom and locking the door behind them is push at Howon’s shoulders until he’s sitting down on the bed. Howon’s looking at him with the little half smile Woohyun knows so well, patient and fond. The seven of them were together onstage just a handful of hours ago, but it’s just the two of them now. Woohyun gets down on one knee in front of Howon, reaches out to curl his hand around Howon’s ankle and rub little circles over the joint.

“I don’t know if I’m ready to say yes yet, Woohyunie,” Howon says, his voice light.

Woohyun looks up and frowns a little. “It doesn’t hurt?” he asks, doing his best to ignore the heat that blooms in his stomach at Howon’s words. Howon shakes his head, his smile growing wider. “Nothing at all?” Woohyun insists, “not even a twinge?”

“I’m really fine,” Howon replies.

Woohyun beams at him, not holding back anymore. He returns Howon’s smile the way he had done just after their performance, after Howon had danced his solo for the first time in weeks, so beautifully it had made Woohyun’s heart swell with love and pride.

“Of course you’re fine,” he says, “you were _amazing_.” 

(The first thing Woohyun did after tugging Howon into the bedroom and locking the door behind them was lean in and lick into Howon’s mouth, kissing him until they stumbled over their own feet and had to pull back.)

They have time, for once—not as much as they’d like, but enough for what Woohyun wants to do. He unzips his hoodie and unbuttons his jeans, gets up so he can take them off. Howon’s looking at him, following every one of his movements. His expression is still as gentle and soft as before, but Woohyun can see the way his eyes go darker, how Howon bites his own bottom lip when Woohyun tugs his shirt off and steps closer to him. Howon wraps his hands around Woohyun’s hipbones, just over the waistband of his boxers, and rests his forehead against Woohyun’s stomach. 

“You have a plan already, don’t you?” he asks, sounding amused. He sighs when Woohyun runs his fingers through his hair, a warm puff of breath on Woohyun’s skin.

“You know me so well,” Woohyun replies in the same teasing tone. He means it, though; Howon’s been a constant in Woohyun’s life for so long, with his calm voice and his steady feet and his dumb puns. 

“What do you want me to do?” Howon whispers, pressing an open-mouthed kiss next to Woohyun’s bellybutton.

“Nothing,” Woohyun breathes, his fingers curling against Howon’s scalp. “Just—let me take care of you? Please?”

Howon stares at him with a thoughtful expression for a moment. “Okay,” he finally says, “yeah—fuck. Okay.”

Woohyun feels like his own skin is too small to hold him together, like he’ll start unravelling at the seams at any given second, all the adrenaline from their stage still thrumming in his bones. He tries his best not to rush, though, pushing Howon gently until he’s stretched out on his back with his head on Woohyun’s pillow, undressing him layer by layer. By the time Woohyun tugs Howon’s underwear off he feels a little calmer, more centered. He cups Howon’s face between his palms, kisses the corner of his mouth.

“Is it too cold?” he asks. “You can get under the covers if it is.”

Howon shakes his head. “I really wanna see you,” he says. 

There’s red on his cheekbones, and he slides his hand up Woohyun’s arm to the back of his neck, pulling him down. Woohyun goes willingly, parting his mouth for Howon’s tongue, moaning when Howon bites into his bottom lip. He kisses Howon back until his own lips feel tender and Howon’s cock hardens further against his thigh. Only then he moves down Howon’s body, sucking small bruises on his collarbones and grazing his abs with his teeth. Howon tangles his hands into his hair—Woohyun hums contentedly at the first careful tug of his fingers, nuzzling into the soft skin of Howon’s lower belly. 

Their bodies have been through a lot; first as trainees, and then as actual idols. Howon’s is all controlled energy when he dances, each movement honed to perfection through long hours of practice. Woohyun loves having all that power and precision focused on him, whether it’s in a clustered dance room, or on a huge stage in front of thousands of people, or here in his own small bed, just the two of them. Howon is splayed under him, but Woohyun can still feel the way he’s holding himself back, not truly relaxed yet.

He presses a kiss on the base of Howon’s cock and Howon exhales, spreading his thighs to make room for him. He smells like salt and is velvety soft under Woohyun’s mouth. Woohyun trails his lips up the length of his cock, pausing at the head to lick at the slit sweetly, and then opens his mouth around it, sucks the first few centimeters in. He keeps everything slow and gentle, taking his time to press his tongue flat against the vein on the underside, bobbing his head in a steady rhythm. After a while Howon makes a soft noise, something that’s half a moan and half a sigh, and Woohyun looks up at him through the fan of his own eyelashes. Howon’s mouth has fallen open and his bottom lip is red and swollen, his eyes are focused on Woohyun’s mouth in a way that’s just on the right side of too much. Woohyun holds his gaze and tightens his lips around his cock, sucking hard on the upstroke. 

“Woohyunie,” Howon says, his voice a perfect fourth lower than usual. 

Howon’s cock is familiar in Woohyun’s mouth, thick and hot. Woohyun feels it throb against his tongue, feels Howon’s fingers shake when he reaches out to push Woohyun’s bangs aside. He draws his mouth away just before Howon can come, holding Howon’s cock steady with his fingers curled around the base, keeping the head pillowed on his bottom lip. Howon whines, and his legs tremble a little on either side of Woohyun’s face.

“Shhh,” Woohyun whispers soothingly, pressing tiny kisses on his inner thigh. Howon’s hips twitch up, his cock shiny and red and still so hard. Woohyun strokes it a few times, twisting his wrist as he goes. “Is it too much?” he asks.

“It’s good,” Howon says, cradling the side of Woohyun’s face. His thumb caresses Woohyun’s cheekbone. “It’s _so_ good.”

Woohyun beams up at him, not missing the reverent tone in Howon’s voice. He can tell Howon’s just begun to unfurl a little, all his nervous energy fraying at the edges, but Woohyun still wants to do more for him. He braces his free hand on Howon’s hip and leans down, nosing at his damp pubic hair.

This time Woohyun isn’t as gentle as before, and he tightens his hand around Howon’s cock and sucks him down eagerly, swallowing around him until his mouth bumps against his own fingers. He goes faster, too, loving the way his lips feel a little too raw and puffy. They’ll stay that way for a while, Woohyun knows, swollen and red, and he shivers at the thought, his own cock heavy between his legs.

“ _Fuck_ , your mouth,” Howon chokes off a whimper. He traces his fingertips over the bow of Woohyun’s lip, like an echo of his words.

It doesn’t take long for him to be on the brink of coming again, leaking precome on Woohyun’s tongue. He isn’t loud—Howon never is—but he’s growing restless, bucking up into Woohyun’s mouth and breathing harder. Woohyun closes his eyes. Howon’s cock pulses once, twice.

Woohyun pulls back for the second time.

“Oh god, _Woohyun_ ,” Howon groans, his back arching off the mattress. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.”

For a moment Woohyun’s afraid he’s pushed Howon too far, but he settles down a few beats later, panting harshly. His hair is plastered to his forehead and he’s flushed all the way down to his chest, and Woohyun loves him so much it hurts. He’s so turned on he thinks he could come in his underwear just like this, just from making Howon feel good.

“C’mere,” Howon slurs, tugging him up and kissing him with little of his usual finesse. Woohyun licks into his mouth, pushing Howon’s sweaty hair off his face. “You’re way too good at this,” Howon says after a while, his mouth curving up into a wide grin.

“And whose fault is that?” Woohyun laughs back.

“You’re unreal,” Howon replies, his smile going softer, sweeter. “You’re so, so amazing, you know?”

Woohyun ducks his head, his face feeling too hot. “I love you,” he says against the skin of Howon’s throat. “I really do.”

“I know,” Howon says, squeezing the nape of his neck. “Woohyun-ah—”

Woohyun doesn’t let him finish. He crawls down Howon’s body again, settles into the cradle of his thighs. Howon’s cock’s still fully hard, and it throbs in Woohyun’s hand when he squeezes it, dribbling precome down the shaft and towards his fingers. Woohyun bends down, catches the drops on his tongue, sucks hard just under the head. His mouth is watering when he wraps it around Howon, making the slide down slick and sloppy. 

“You look so good,” Howon pants, “so fucking beautiful. I—please, _please_.” His hips twist under Woohyun’s hands and he presses them down harder. “I’m gonna—”

Woohyun’s so overwhelmed too, his own cock straining against the sticky fabric of his boxers, his heart pounding too fast. Howon’s taste clings to the back of his throat, and this time he doesn’t stop, doesn’t move away. He hums around Howon’s cock, hollows his cheeks and _sucks_ , and Howon shakes apart under his mouth and his fingers, coming in hot, salty spurts that Woohyun swallows down greedily.

It takes a moment for Woohyun to get his breath back, and then he’s pushing up on his hands and knees, trying to get to Howon’s mouth. He shifts forward at the same time that Howon bends his leg up, and Howon’s thigh drags against Woohyun’s cock, rough and perfect. Woohyun chokes down a sob, falling on Howon’s chest and coming in a rush, making a mess of his underwear. Howon holds him close, his arms heavy and comforting around Woohyun’s waist. 

“You really did all the work today,” Howon says after a moment, chuckling softly. He sounds awed too, and he’s loose and pliant in a way that makes Woohyun feel ridiculously triumphant.

Woohyun snorts, muffled against Howon’s collarbone. “What, you thought I wouldn’t?” he says, punching Howon weakly. Howon catches his hand, laces their fingers together and holds them over his own chest. 

“Third time’s the charm, right?” he replies. He pets Woohyun’s hair softly. “And you said you’d take care of me.”

“Mhm, I did,” Woohyun hums drowsily. “If you keep doing that I’ll fall asleep,” he warns.

“You figured out my evil plan,” Howon deadpans. He keeps sliding his fingers through Woohyun’s hair. “It’s fine, Woohyunie,” he says, “just take off your boxers, we’ll do laundry tomorrow morning.”

Woohyun complies, wiggling a little until he can peel them off his skin and kick them over the side of the bed. When he’s done Howon pulls at one side of the blanket, untucking it from under the mattress and using it to cover themselves. They have to get up too early again, but the room smells like sex—like them, Woohyun thinks—and Howon is amazingly warm, and it’s the easiest thing to melt against his body and drift off little by little.

“Thank you,” Howon says against his temple.

Woohyun sighs. His fingers twitch on Howon’s shoulder. “Love you too,” he replies.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from CRJ's "All That"


End file.
